sereniafantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits
Basic info Spirits are pets that aid character in fight by boosting its stats. Spirits can by found as drop from Elite monsters in egg shape. Hatching the egg can fail. There are three types of spirits - Common, Chief and Boss. Common spirits are easier to find but ther stats are lower that the Chief spirits. Boss spirits can be obtain only as loot from World Bosses and have best stats. *Soul Lv - spirit level *Soul - in order to increase spirit level it must be fed absorbing other spirits (lower or same grade) *Stats - HP, MP, ATK and DEF add to character stats *APT - Base stats multiplier (ex. DEF = Base DEF * APT --> DEF = 501 * 1,35) :: APT can be Refined using: ::: Common Spirit Refining Stone for Commons spirits :: Chief Spirit Baptize Gem for Chief spirits :::: Boss Spirit Baptize Gem for Boss spirits :: Max APT: ::*140 - Common spirits ::*170 - Chief spirits ::*200 - Boss spirits *Talents - Spirit can learn 5 talents that add to chatacter stats. Spirit gain 1% character exp as talent exp. :: Talents that can be learned by spirit: *SKILL - character can use spirit skills after transformation. There are many skills like teleports, changing shape, summon monsters, showing emotions or creating items. : Spirit Skill Card : use to learn Spirit new skill : Spirit Wisdom Book : use to unlock Spirits skill slot : Spirit Skill Seal : use to remove skill from slot Combine Every spirit can be boosted by combining. Combaining spirits is a way to get addiotional stats (HP, MP, ATK, DEF). Input Spirit to combine conditions: *Spirit must be Chief or Boss *Spirit's soul level must reach its max *Spirit level to combine must be equal to or be lower than the spirit to be equipped Before After Predicted Meld Range Spirits Lv. 10 Common Crab Type: DEF Bunny Type: BALANCE Escaping Prum Bear Type: ATK Bee Type: ATK Wax Zombie tyType: DEF Lv. 20 Common Chocolate Slimeytuyt Type: HP Zombie Type: DEF Skeleton Wizard Type: ATK Evil Spirit Type: BALANCE 'Lv. 30 Common' Potpent Type:? DEF Sabath Candlestick Type:? BALANCE Chest Ghost Type:? DEF Cat Pirate Type:? ATK Star Kindler Type:? ATK Brown Bat Type:? DEF Byron Mummy Type:? HP Rampaging Treasuse Seeker Type: HP Doomsday Mercenary Type:? DEF Byron Warrior Spirit Type:? ATK Burning Mummy Type: HP Lv. 30 Chief Sphinx Type: BALANCE Pharaoh Type: HP Lv. 40 Common Fiery Blademan Type: ATK Twin Flame Type: ATK Lava Familiar Type: ATK Fiery Flame Type: ATK Lava Golem Type: DEF Fiery Minion Type: BALANCE Lv. 40 Chief Flame Dragon's Offspring Type: ATK Everat's Vanguard Captain Type: ATK Unicorn Wolf Type: ATK Manticore Type: BALANCE Goblin Thief Type: BALANCE Sweettail Manticore Type: BALANCE Eyetail Manticore Type: BALANCE Molten Lord Geal Type: DEF Zombie Chief Type: DEF Nagar Overseer Type: DEF Captain Hook Type: HP Lv. 50 Common Vicious Spirit Type: ATK Wind Spirit Type: BALANCE Earthworm Sage Type: BALANCE Treeant Type: DEF Unicorn Type: HP Lv. 50 Chief Judge of Death Type: ATK Flamelit Flower Type: BALANCE Butterfly Fairy Type: BALANCE Marsh Maiden Type: BALANCE Draconian Type: HP Lv. 60 Common Octopus Spellcaster Type: ATK Grey Shark Type: ATK Lizard Shaman Type: BALANCE Mudpond Dweller Type: BALANCE Carnivorax Type: BALANCE Poisonous Seaflower Type: BALANCE Grim Lizard Type: HP Lizardman Type: HP Lv. 60 Chief Octo-Invoker Abatton Type: ATK General Keeger's Specter Type: DEF Lv. 70 Common Skeleton Marksman Type: ATK Ice Spider Type: BALANCE Ice Hartland Plant Type: BALANCE Disgusting Bat Type: BALANCE Skeleton Rider Type: BALANCE Steel Apeman Type: DEF Skeleton Soldier Type: DEF Goliath Type: HP Lesser Flesh Pincer Type: HP Lv. 70 Chief Incendiary Beast Type: ATK Cavakit Type: ATK Renowned Engineer Type: BALANCE Adult Frost Dragon Type: BALANCE Snowland Unicorn Type: DEF Halo City Guard Captain Type: DEF Water Genie Type: HP Lv. 80 Common Blowing Beatle Type: DEF Iron Soldier Type: HP Castle Defender Type: HP Toy Slime Type: BALANCE Steel Gorilla Ultima Type: ATK Flying Bomb Type: BALANCE Lv. 80 Chief Scythe Type: ATK Katrul Assoult Captain Type: BALANCE Mechanical Manticore Type: DEF Rolland Spellsword Type: HP Lv. 80 Boss Queen of Forest Type: BALANCE Lv. 90 Chief Spirit Foul Prophet Foul Prophet Type: ATK/DEF Lv. 90 Chief Lv. 90 Boss Subject SeuratEdit Type: ATK